


Dirty

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-27
Updated: 2004-12-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

When Tom was inside her, she was so young. She didn't know what it meant. She had been stupid and scared, a foolish child. She had thrown him away, scrubbed herself clean and pink.

She never forgot that she had been chosen, especially when Harry began to fear and long for Tom. She snarled at him, dark oil on her tongue. 

She knows Tom is there, searching through the cold for willing hearts. In bright times he is in the dust around her, in dark, sludge she must scrape from her skin.

She is wanting and revulsion. She is impure.


End file.
